Company
by Crimson-Curved
Summary: Hunter/Dustin. One-shot. Fluff. Dustin has somewhere important to go and he wants company...but not from his childhood stalker.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own this song or any others mentioned. I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** This came from my brain...all slimy and yummy but I was watching Made of Honor...I had never seen itand it was totally cute...I usually hate romance, but it was okay :D well this fic was inspired by a scene in the movie...inspired...empasis on that, so it's not going to be word for word, action for action, simply because I watched the movie at like...8pm and it's now...2am...I have a short memory span when it comes to certain things. enjoi.

* * *

"So you think it'll be okay if I go?"

"Yes Dustin, it is going to be a special day"

The yellow ranger nodded against the heel of his palm and sighed. He honestly didn't want to go to this thing tomorrow. It's no that he didn't want to support his dad, he loved his dad, it was his aunts and his mother's mom he was worried about, they always pinched his cheeks.

"What is the matter Dustin?"

"Nothing Sensei…" He got up from the table where the guinea pig watching him for something further, "…would…would it be okay if I took someone with me?"

"Of course, but remember, if Lothor attacks, we _may_ need you and whomever you take with you"

"Yes, thank you Sensei" Dustin was glad he wouldn't have to go through this thing alone, now he just had to ask someone.

***

"Shane! What's up man?"

"Nothing, so what's up?"

"Oh yeah...are you busy tomorrow?" He tapped his chipped nail against the tiled counter in his kitchen as he listened to Shane go 'uhh'.

"I was just going to hit the park then go with Cam to pick something up. Why?"

"Oh...nothing important"

"You sure? If you need something let me know…" There was a silence and Dustin glanced at the microwave then the sink, he knew he should really be bringing Shane, considering their history but he also knew Shane had a thing for Cam. He was slow, but not _that_ slow. Plus, his friend could watch the video or something.

"Yeah, have fun"

***

"Hey Blake, have you seen Tori?" He walked up to the navy ranger that was putting shirts on a rack.

"She just left dude"

"Oh…do you know if she's like busy tomorrow?" Normally if you asked a guy if the girl he was going out with was busy there'd be a war but with them, they were all friends.

"Yeah, we're going out to a movie…what's up?"

"Oh…nothing…"

"Did you ask Shane?'

"Busy"

"Cam"

"Busy with Shane," Once he said that Blake tore his eyes from the white surf tee to his yellow friend, "You know what I mean dude" they laughed then the thunder ninja put the shirt up.

"Did you as Hunter?"

"Is he busy?"

"Doubt it, just ask him and you'll find out huh?"

***

"Hey Hunter"

"Dustin, what's going on?"

"Nothing, you busy tomorrow?" he asked as he looked through the tire of the 200 bike that the thunder ninja was changing tires on.

"No, why?"

"Can you go with me somewhere…it's kinda important'

"Sure, what is it?"

"A um….a wedding" if the crimson ninja wasn't paying attention before, he was now. The silver tool he was holding dropped to the table with a loud clank and Dustin jumped. Was that a no? "That's totally fine if y'know, you don't want to" he added quickly.

"No…that's fine, I'll go with you bro"

***

"Stop fidgeting," Hunter brought his hands back to Dustin's neck tie, "Stop…Dustin…chill" he laughed lightly as he tied the tie and tucked it in the younger ninja's black jacket.

"How do I look?" He asked as he continuously flattened the crisp sharp jacket.

"You look fine"

"Really? I don't feel fine dude, I feel like a board"

"Okay…" Hunter was fixing his own tie as he listened to the earth ninja go on about how uncomfortable the outfit was. He laid the tie down over his silk crimson shirt then looked his smaller friend over. Dustin was wearing a black suit…tuxedo…he wasn't quite sure the difference but he was pretty sure they were wearing suits, his shirt was solid black with thin, really thin yellow pinstripes and a loud yellow tie. He really did look fine save for his hair, "You have helmet head bro" personally he liked it, but he wasn't sure the occasion that was called would appreciate it.

"Dude…" Dustin complained as his hand flew to his head and he desperately tried to fix his hair so it was at least semi-presentable. Hunter just watched him, barely able to hold back a laugh, "…so not funny. Give me a hand?"

"Okay...watch it' he brought his hands to the tousled mop of hair then started raking his fingers though it and placing single strands in their place. He was surprised that Dustin's hair was soft, sure it looked soft…well his hair looked soft to, or so some chick told him, but when he ran his fingers though it, it was actually course. "There"

"How come you look better than me?" he frowned as he held still so his hair could be fixed, it wasn't everyday someone was touching his hair and when it did happen before, he never remember his neck down to his spine tingling.

"Practice" Hunter knew he was sexy but he didn't think it'd be right to rub it in the yellow ninja's face, as fun as that would have been, "There"

***

"I had no idea how big your family was" The thunder ninja said thoughtfully, he had met so many cousins, aunts, uncles and he'd even met his friends sister. Dustin had to wonder if bringing Hunter to a wedding was a good idea, he hadn't thought much of it but now that he did he surrounded his friend with family. Maybe it was a good thing.

"Yeah…most are from my…my mom's side" he admitted as he looked down at a champagne glass full of Coca-Cola that reflected the overhead garden lights.

"I know how it feels bro…" he wanted to say at least he still had a parent, he had a dad and as of an hour ago, he had a mother, but the look Dustin was wearing kept him from it, "if you ever want to talk…" he left the offer open, he made an offer to Charlie as well, he and the kid have become great friends since.

For a second he thought he was about to accept the offer when he looked up but Dustin ducked his head by Hunter's shoulder, "Dude!" his voice was low and he almost missed it through the loud music.

"What is it?"

"Who dude…it's Rebecca!" He looked down at himself then pulled his jacket off.

"You're old girlfriend?" he asked as he turned his head to get a glimpse of the girl.

"she totally wishes…don't look!" he undid his cuffs and rolled his sleeves up then messed up his hair a bit, "She won't recognize me right"

"Sure…I don't see the big deal-"

"Have you seen her? She's totally insane,' he started as he pulled Hunter up and pulled him to the dance floor, "she wrote my name all over her note books in school"

"That's normal…plus, she's kinda cute"

"Shut up dude," he peaked over his friends shoulder then wrapped his arms around his waist, "Dance…look…she made a website about me she wrote a two page blog about my right hand you know and she died her hair to match mine and she even wears contacts….it's totally creepy"

"She likes you" He pointed out like it was elementary knowledge and moved Dustin's hands from his waist to his shoulders.

"Hey! I am so not the chick" he moved his hands back to Hunter's waist.

"I think I'll call Rebecca over" he threatened with a small smirk, that lead to Dustin reluctantly moving his arms back to the thunder ninja's shoulders. "So, she likes you…she's cute…and that's a problem…I'm lost" he was having a hard time wrapping his head around why…_anyone_ would have a problem with that.

"Not a total stalker dude…she's insane" He looked over his friends shoulder only to come nearly face to face with Rebecca. The faux brunette wore a large grin, she either was glad Dustin thought she was insane or she didn't hear him.

"Oh! Dusty!" At her shrill voice behind his ear, Hunter jumped and instinctively held out an arm, pushing Dustin behind himself, he just assumed that came from fighting Lothor's goons.

"Um…Rebecca...I'm busy-"

"You remember my name! Oh! I love you so much Dusty…oh…who are you?" she asked, her psycho demeanor fell and she cupped her hands together, appearing…normal.

"I'm Hunter; I'm a friend of Dustin's"

"Oh…" the psycho came back and the thunder ninja started taking back anything he ever said about her being 'cute', "You're not very important, c'mon Dusty"

"D-did he say 'friend'?" he laughed nervously; "He meant boyfriend" The ninja corrected and prayed Hunter could go along till she gave up and left.

"Really? This is new"

"Not really dude" he contradicted as he moved his 'boyfriends' hands back to his waist then he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Oh…really Dusty?"

"Yes"

"I…I…I need to blog about this" she huffed and stormed off.

"Dusty?" The crimson ninja questioned when she was out of earshot.

"It's a nickname" he explained as he sighed against Hunter's silver and crimson necklace then he started laughing.

"What?" Hunter pressed his forehead against the earth ninja's then looked at him with an arched brow.

"Did you see the look on her face when I said I was with you? Dude-" he cut off mid-sentence to imitate the girl, it was a cross look between a sad, surprised and angry. The look on his friends face was reason alone to laugh with him.


End file.
